die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Saunders Virus Couriers
Any person, buyer or related associate of Stephen E. Saunders who would support his biological terrorism activities in the third season of "24". In addition, Saunders had two helicopter crews under his command; one would be attacking MI6 Los Angeles office and another in a failed attempt of picking up Saunders and escape from CTU. Day 3 Villains Saunders' Henchmen and Couriers Stephen Saunders: former member of Jack Bauer's Operation Nightfall team in Kosovo; became a bio-terrorist mastermind obsessed with dismantling the foreign empire of the United States, and used the Cordilla virus to coerce President David Palmer *Michael Amador: middleman between the Ukrainian creators of the virus and Saunders who staged a fake auction between the Salazars and a proxy affiliated with Nina Myers; exploded by Saunders' car bomb **Amador's operative: present during Amador's phony auction **Amador's guard: spotted and revealed undercover agent Jim Wong *Marcus Alvers: bio-weapons expert and close associate of Michael Amador, he was Saunders' first virus courier; attacked the Chandler Plaza Hotel and was himself lethally infected, but gave information to Michelle Dessler *Diana White: former lover of Stephen Saunders who blackmailed her rich brothel clients to finance his terrorist operations, and later had her killed by attacking the MI6 office in Los Angeles in order to impede CTU and MI6's investigations *Osterlind: right-hand man of Saunders who coordinated the couriers' movements across the nation; killed by Saunders when he refused to follow a direct order *Arthur Rabens: the second Los Angeles virus courier, and last of all the couriers to be stopped *Ian: the San Francisco virus courier *Unnamed virus courier: an unnamed virus courier for Saunders, sent to an unspecified city *Pach: henchman sent to destroy the MI6 database; was foiled by Jack and Chase *Young: henchman sent to destroy the MI6 database; was foiled by Jack and Chase *Dorman: expendable operative who unwittingly went on a suicide mission to pick up Amador *Lennox: young man hired by Saunders to keep tabs on his daughter Jane while at college *Unnamed mercenary: leader of a group of black-masked men who verified the death of and escorted away the corpse of Ryan Chappelle **Unnamed scanner: checked Chappelle's body for trackers *Frederick: henchman, captor of Michelle Dessler; shot by Tony Almeida in a shootout with CTU TAC teams at the trading point *Kevin: henchman who kidnapped and guarded Michelle; she tricked him and knocked him out to escape Potential Virus Buyers and Their Henchmen Ramon Salazar and Hector Salazar: brothers and co-leaders of the Salazar drug cartel in Mexico; Ramon was thought to have threatened L.A. with the Cordilla virus, broken out of jail by Jack; killed when a vial containing the false virus capsule set by Amador exploded. Hector handled the crime organization after Ramon's incarceration; was killed by Ramon. *David Gomez: shot Tony Almeida at the mall so Kyle Singer could escape; later he was killed in a CTU raid *Antonio: Gomez's accomplice who grabbed Linda; he was also killed in the CTU raid *Tomas: lieutenant of the Salazars who convinced Ramon not to kill Jack *Pedro: henchman, killed by Jack on the plane during the flight. *Sandra: dancer or escort who worked as an attendant for the Salazars *Eduardo: henchman who tortured Chase Edmunds; killed when Claudia and Chase overpowered him *Emilio: henchman knocked out by Claudia Hernandez to rescue Chase *Pablo: henchman working for Hector, then for Ramon; knocked out by Chase before the Delta Force attacked the Salazar camp *Felipe: henchman working for Hector, along with Pablo. *Luis: henchman working for Ramon who kept watch over Nina Myers *Zach Parker: drug addict and small time dealer who hired Kyle Singer to be a cocaine mule for Carlos Corretja *Ed: an accomplice of Parker *Carlos Corretja: mid-level narcotics distributor for Hector in Tijuana who hired Zach Parker to move a decoy bag of "cocaine" across the border *Unnamed guard: Salazars' henchman killed by Chase, starting the shootout that ended in Claudia's death Category:List Category:Groups Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Civilians Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Characters Category:TV show characters Category:24 characters Category:Terrorist groups on the TV show "24" Category:Characters with military experience Category:Federal agents Category:Spies Category:Traitors Category:Villains